Purple Smoke
by hbebe979
Summary: Regina remains in hiding after the town finds out she didn't kill Dr. Hopper. She pays a surprise visit to Emma. Reviews welcome. Rated M for some sexy times and language. This will now be multi-chapter. Disclaimer: i own nothing. just writing for fun not profit.
1. Chapter 1

Purple Smoke

Emma wanted nothing more than for this fucking day to end. She kept looking at the clock every few minutes hoping time would magically fly by and it would be time to go pick up Henry from school.

The phones were quiet today and she couldn't stop thinking about Regina. The former mayor was still in hiding even after being proven innocent of killing Dr. Hopper. Even though everyone knew she didn't kill him, they were not forgiving of the woman's past and still saw her only as the Evil Queen who banished them to Storybrooke destroying their happiness. The town's people couldn't understand the sheriff's love for the former Queen anymore than Emma understood their hatred of her. Emma and Henry were the only two people in all of Storybrooke who cared whether Regina Mills was alive or dead.

Emma missed her girlfriend and Henry missed his mom. Neither one of them realized what they had with Regina until she was gone. Now both of them were desperate to have her back home. Emma was doing all she could to find Regina but it was nearly impossible to find a woman that could vanish in a puff of purple smoke and cloak herself in magic.

Emma leaned against the deputy desk throwing darts at the wall and thinking about Regina's beautiful smile, her sweet apple scent and soft tender kisses, when suddenly out of the corner of her eye the sheriff saw swirls of purple smoke. Regina. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't control the smile that took over her face.

"Still wasting tax payer money I see" Regina said with a smirk when she saw Emma throwing darts.

"Yeah, Well, the town has gotten kind of boring since everyone stopped trying to kill you" Emma shrugged as she threw her last dart landing it on the bull's eye.

Emma turned around to face the former mayor and against her better judgment, she walked over to Regina, wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her plump red lips. Regina grabbed Emma's waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss. She pushed her tongue into Emma's mouth hungrily. Emma could feel her body's need for her lover's touch beginning to build between her legs. She had been craving the brunette for weeks with no means of satisfaction.

The next thing she new, Emma was being shoved backward onto the deputy's desk. Regina began to frantically unbutton Emma's shirt while continuing to provide passionate kisses to Emma's swollen pink lips.

"Wait, we shouldn't do this" Emma panted while as Regina kissed and nibbled along her neck.

"Do you want me to stop, Sheriff?" Regina purred as she pulled down the sheriff's bra and took a nipple into her mouth. Emma let out a soft whimper. The blonde never could resist pleasure from Regina. The older woman was the Sheriffs greatest weakness.

"Please, Regina" Emma begged, her need growing stronger by the second.

"Please what?" the brunette whispered in her ear as she began rubbing and kneading her fingers on Emma's center. She could feel the warm wetness through the sheriff's skin tight jeans. "What do you want Emma? Tell me what you want" she demanded and bit down on the blonde woman's neck.

"Don't stop, Please! Fuck me Regina!" Emma exclaimed.

Regina wasted no time giving Emma what she desired. She unzipped the younger woman's jeans and yanked them down to her ankles. Regina shoved two fingers into the young blonde's slick core. She pulled her soaked fingers all the way out of her lover and thrust back in again and again using the palm of her hand to stimulate Emma's engorged clit. Regina could feel Emma's walls start to tighten around her fingers indicating she was close to release. So Regina increased her speed, thrusting into the sheriff harder and at the same time bit down on one her nipples. Emma threw her head back and gripped the desk until her knuckles were white.

"Fuck" Emma screamed as the explosion of pleasure surged through her body into Regina's hand.

Regina gave a few more slow thrusts letting Emma ride out her orgasm. Taking her time she removed her fingers from the sheriff and licked each one clean. Then she pulled Emma's pants back up over her ass while Emma recovered from her high and helped her get them zipped up and buttoned back in place grinning at her success.

Emma kept her arms securely wrapped around Regina's waist resting her weary head on the other woman's chest. "I miss you so much it hurts." Regina lifted Emma's head off her chest and met her deep green eyes "I miss you too, Emma."

"Where in the hell have you been Regina? Henry and I have been going crazy with worry" Emma asked still holding Regina close. She was afraid to let the woman go for fear she may slip away again.

"Henry is worried about me?" Regina questioned looking a little shocked. The two hadn't been close for a while now.

"Yeah, of course he's worried. He loves you Regina and he wants his mom to come home" Tears began streaming down the brunettes face. She had missing her son long before she went into hiding.

"Please come home Regina. Henry needs you. I need you. We can protect each other. You, me and Henry, we can be a family. I love you, Regina. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise" Regina was now wiping away tears from Emma's face.

"You can't promise that Emma. The whole town hates me and wants to see me punished for my past crimes. Not to mention Cora is here and she will kill you. She will kill Henry. Just to spite me. No. I will not risk your lives. I will not lose the two of you because of her." Regina's voice was firm but her eyes reflected pure anguish and terror.

"So what happens now, then?" Emma sighed frustrated. "Henry and I continue to have sleepless nights worried about you while you are who knows where doing God knows what? That's bullshit Regina!" Emma was finally starting to let out some of the anger she had been feeling toward Regina since she disappeared leaving her all alone.

Regina pulled away from Emma's arms. She understood the sheriff's anger toward her so she didn't argue with her. Truthfully, Regina wanted to see her son as badly as he wanted to see her. She wanted to sleep peacefully every night wrapped in her Saviors arms. She wanted to be a family as much as Emma did. Fighting back more tears, Regina found a pen and blank sheet of paper, wrote a quick note and handed it Emma.

"Meet me here tonight, bring Henry." She kissed Emma one more time. "I love you." Regina whispered. In a cloud of purple smoke, again Regina disappeared leaving Emma heartbroken and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I originally was going to keep this story as just a one shot but an idea came to me and I decided to continue the story. Hope you guys like it. This chapter is longer and deals mostly with Emma and Henry. Reviews are welcome. Thank you to everyone who reads the story, follows and favorites. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own the characters of OUAT. **

Purple Smoke

Chpt 2

It was finally time for Emma to leave and pick up Henry from school. She decided to walk hoping the fresh air would help clear her head. The blonde was still reeling from her encounter with Regina earlier that day. She was both excited and scared at the thought of seeing her love again tonight. As she walked up to the school building she noticed a crowd of kids gathered around on the lawn screaming "fight".

"Hey! What's going on here?" everyone scattered when they heard the sheriff's voice, leaving only the two boys wrestling on the hard ground beating the crap out of each other. Emma was taken by surprise when she realized one of those boys was her son.

"Henry" She shouted and ran over to the kids. She pulled Henry off the other boy, who ran off as soon as he was out from under Henry's grasp.

"You wanna explain to me what that was all about?" Emma asked.

"He started it" Henry began "He was talking smack about my mom"

"That kid was saying bad things about Regina?" Emma questioned, knowing that the kid must have repeated something he heard from his parents.

"Yeah and he said bad things about you too!" the boys eyes began to water. "I got really mad and I punched him and I couldn't stop. No one talks about my moms like that!"

Emma sighed. "Henry, come here" Emma wrapped her arms around her son giving him a loving hug.

"Am I in trouble?" he cried.

"We will discuss your punishment for fighting later. Right now I want you to know that I love you. I know you were trying to stick up for your mom and me and I thank you for that, but Henry you can't start throwing punches because some bully is being an ass. It doesn't get you anywhere but hurt. I don't want to hear of you fighting again. Understand" Henry shook his head yes and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Good" Emma ruffled the boy's hair. "How about some cocoa and fries at Granny's?" Again Henry just nodded his head yes. "We need to get something on that eye to stop the swelling." The two of them held hands as they made their way to Granny's Diner, taking comfort in each other and the silence that surrounded them.

It wasn't long before Henry and Emma entered the diner, both looking worse for the wear. Neither had been sleeping and Henry's eye was swollen shut and beginning to bruise.

"Oh my goodness, Emma, what happened to him?" Ruby rushed over to inspect the kid's eye.

"School bully" Emma said "Hey, can we get the usual and a bag of ice?"

"Sure, have a seat. I'll be right back" Ruby ran off to get the ice as the couple found a booth in the back. The sheriff took notice of Leroy sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand already starting to sway a little bit. _That might be a problem later _she thought but shrugged in off for now because she had more important matters lingering on her mind.

Ruby brought back an ice pack, along with two cocoa's with cinnamon "Here ya go Henry. Put this on your eye. I'll be back soon with the rest of your order." He smiled up at Ruby "Thanks". Henry winced at the pain when the cold touch his swollen eye.

"Alright kid, I wasn't going to tell you until later, but you look pitiful so I guess I will go ahead and tell you" Emma took a sip of her cocoa.

"Tell me what?" Henry instantly perked up.

"Well, now that I think about it, nothing really. I mean, have a surprise for you, but I can't tell you what it is because people might be listening who shouldn't be listening" Emma was confusing herself with this explanation.

"Ugh! Why did you tell me anything at all? Now I really wanna know!" Henry pouted.

"You will see tonight" Emma said trying her best to be firm with Henry knowing that it doesn't work as well for her as it does for Regina. She had to do something to distract herself so she wouldn't give in to Henry and tell him he was going to get to see his mom. Lucky for Emma she was saved by Ruby bring their food.

"Here ya go" the brunette walked up with a plate of fries and soda's.

"Thanks Ruby" Emma said as the waitress placed the goodies on the table.

"So, Henry, I know you kicked that bully's butt right" Ruby joked with the boy.

"Totally" Henry responded with a proud grin.

"Hey, don't encourage him" Emma remarked as she poured ketchup on the fries.

"Oh, right, sorry." Ruby giggled "No fighting young man"

The pair ate while Henry continued to try to get information about Regina from Emma and Emma would quickly try to change the subject.

Emma was starting to run out of things to talk about when she over heard Leroy gabbing loudly about getting back home to Fairy Tale Land. At first she didn't pay much attention to his ranting. He often did that when he was drunk, but then she heard the next few words out of his mouth. It wasn't like she didn't know what the town thought of Regina due to her past, but when Emma heard Leroy bluntly state that the 'Evil Queen bitch will get what she deserves', that was it, the sheriff lost control of her anger. She was up out of her seat in no time flat pushing Leroy off his barstool and laying punch after to punch to his already ugly face.

"She is not evil you bastard! She raised my son!" Emma managed to get in a few good swings, before Granny and Ruby pulled her off the dwarf.

"Emma!" Henry exclaimed his brow furrowed with worry.

"You crazy bitch!" Leroy yelled at the sheriff holding his bloody nose. Emma lunged again, but Ruby caught her and held on tight. "Calm down Sheriff"

"Leroy you need to leave now" Granny picked the man up off the ground and pushed him toward the door.

"but she started it" he pointed back at Emma, who was holding her right hand and breathing hard, adrenaline running through her veins.

"I don't care who started what. I want you out of my diner right now" Granny growled at Leroy.

Leroy scowled at the women "this is bullshit" he sulked, then turned and walked out of the diner slamming the door closed behind him.

"Emma, are you ok?" Henry was still staring at her with his one good eye wide open. He had never seen her so angry. Henry expected something like that to happen with Regina but not Emma. She was usually really good about keeping her cool. He realized then how much his mom's absence was affecting the both of them.

"Yeah, kid. I'm fine." Emma's hand was starting to swell. "I'm so sorry Henry" she placed her left arm around the boy and held him close.

"Its ok mom. I understand." He squeezed her in a half hug.

"No it's not ok Henry. I just lectured you earlier about not fighting and here I am letting my emotions get the best of me. It wasn't right what I did"

"Here put this on your hand" Ruby walked up with an ice pack for Emma.

"Thanks Ruby" Emma groaned in pain when the ice met her skin.

"You're really in love with her, Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I am" Emma sighed still holding Henry at her side. The boy looked up at his mom with a hopeful smile. All Henry wanted was his family to be back together.

"You can't help who you fall in love with" Ruby tried to comfort her friend. "Anyway, don't worry about what anyone else around here says. I think you two make a cute couple"

"Thanks, Ruby. For everything." Emma was grateful for Ruby. The waitress was the only person in Storybrooke who didn't judge her when it came to Regina.

"Hey, anytime!" Ruby winked playfully at the blonde.

"Do you guys need any help cleaning up" Emma felt so guilty about the mess and absolutely embarrassed about the scene she caused. She was kicking herself for losing it like that especially in front of Henry.

"No, sheriff, it's ok." Granny waved her off "Go on and get Henry home. We will take care of this"

"Here, take this. It should cover at least some of the damage" Emma gave Granny what money she had in her pockets. "I really am sorry"

"I know" Granny opened the door for the couple leading them outside "You two take care of each other"

"Will do" Emma waved. Mother and son held hands again as they walked back toward the sheriff's station. It was getting late and Emma didn't want to keep her love waiting.

"My eye hurts" Henry complained.

"Yeah, so does my hand" Emma said. "I have pain meds at the station"

"Am I still in trouble for fighting?"

"No, kid, I guess not." She chuckled. "I still don't want you fighting though. Ok"

"Ok, same goes for you"

"Look, how about I promise not to fight unless I am protecting our family from danger. I am the Saviour after all."

"Yeah, you're right. Ok" Henry agreed. "Hey, Emma, what's my surprise?"

"You will have to wait until we get there"

"We are going somewhere?"

"Yes and that is all I am telling you"

"Ugh." Henry grumbled.

The couple made it back to the sheriff's station before the sun set completely. Emma grabbed a bottled water, some pain meds, car keys and a flash light. After a quick once over, making sure she had everything she needed, the sheriff locked up the station and headed back out to her car.

"Here, take this. It's over the counter. Should help with the pain in your face" She opened a bottle of water for him as well.

"Thanks" he said and swallowed the small white pill. Emma also took some pain pills to help ease the pain shooting through her hand. She then wondered if Regina's magic could heal her swollen knuckles. She also thought about how pissed Regina was going to be when she saw Henry's black eye.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go already" Henry broke Emma from her trance.

"Ok, Ok. We're going" Emma finally started the car.

As she drove to their destination, Emma focused on staying alert to her surroundings. She paid close attention for anyone or anything that may seem suspicious or out of place. She also checked her mirrors regularly to make sure to make sure they weren't being followed. Of course with Cora, who knew, she could be anywhere spying on them. She was a powerful witch after all. Even more powerful than Gold or Regina, this scared the hell out of Emma. She pushed those disturbing thoughts to the back of her mind. Emma focused only on the fact that soon Henry would get to see his mom, she would get to see her love and for a brief moment in time, the three of them would be together again as a family.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Finally got the chance to update this story. Thank you to everyone who is reading, following and adding this to favorites. I am writing this as idea's come into my head. I really don't know where I am going with it yet. We shall see. I will tell you that I do know Cora will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if there are errors. I do try to double check for them but hey I am not perfect. **

Purple Smoke

Chpt 3

"Emma, what are we doing here?" Henry asked as Emma parked her car in the lot at the cemetery.

"We are meeting someone. Come on. Let's go" It was pitch black outside and Emma was glad she remembered the flash light. She turned it on, searched the trees and surrounding area for any followers. Satisfied when she found only headstones, she led the way to their destination.

"Who would we be meeting in a cemetery?" Henry kept on with the questions.

"Kid, you are about to find out" As soon as they got closer to the building Henry knew what was going on.

"Are we gonna see my mom?" Henry asked with excitement in his voice.

"Sssshhhh." Emma continued to scan the area making sure no one else was around "Yeah kid we are gonna see Regina" she said trying to keep her voice down. Henry didn't say anything; instead he gave Emma big happy hug. "Thank you" he whispered.

"Ok, let's get going. This place is creepy" It didn't take long for them to get to the mausoleum. Emma unlocked the door and they went inside.

"You have to push that aside." Henry said pointing at his grandfather's coffin.

"How do you know that" Emma asked the boy. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I have been in here before" Henry shrugged.

"I am not even going to ask why or when. Just help me push" Emma took the left and Henry took the right. Slowly the stone sarcophagus moved revealing a staircase.

"Thanks kid" Emma patted her son on the back. "Stay close" they descended the stairs into the bottom chamber of the mausoleum.

"Spooky" Emma commented as they made their way to the bottom of the stairs. "I can't believe you came down here by yourself" her son was very brave.

"Mom, are you down here" Henry hollered his voice echoing through the chamber. Suddenly the sconces on the walls were lit up. Henry smiled with delight, when he saw the familiar purple smoke of magic.

"Henry" Regina cried out. The boy ran to his mother's open arms and wrapped himself around her in a warm embrace. "I've missed you so much"

"I missed you too, mom" Henry said with his head buried in his mother's neck.

"Let me look at you" Regina pulled out of the hug and lifted Henry's chin to so she could see his face.

"Henry, what happened to your eye?" Regina questioned the boy.

"Go ahead and tell her Henry" Emma encourage Henry to talk to Regina.

"I got in a fight" Henry looked down at his feet not able to meet his mother's eyes. He was sure there was scolding soon to come.

"Henry, why were you fighting?" Regina was more concerned than angry.

"Because the kids at school were saying bad things about you and Emma" he told with his mom trying to make her understand.

"I already gave him the no fighting speech" Emma said.

"Yeah, right before she punched Leroy" Henry smirked as he ratted out Emma for fighting.

"What! Emma Swan!" Now Regina was angry "You were fighting in front of our son!" the candle light began to flicker from Regina's outrage.

"Ok, babe, calm down" Emma put her hands up in surrender "He was being an ass. I am tired of the way people treat you around here. I just… lost it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punched him in front of Henry"

"You shouldn't have punched him at all!" Regina snapped "Of all people, you should know better, Sheriff." Regina glanced back down at Henry who had a strained look on his face. She noticed the fear in his eyes and it broke her heart. She took a few deep breaths to regain her composure.

"Come here Henry. I'm sorry. I'm not angry anymore" Regina managed to coax the boy to her. She kneeled down so that she was at eye level with her son. Regina placed the palm of her hand over the boy's black eye.

"That tickles" Henry felt a light tingle over his eye. A few seconds later he was completely healed.

"There ya go. All better" she ruffled the boy's hair. "Emma let me see your hand"

"Uh, I'm fine. Really. It's not broken. A little swollen and sore" Emma was ranting like a child who knew they were about to get in trouble.

"Sheriff Swan, come here. Now!" Regina demanded.

"OK" Emma moved to stand next to her love.

"Let me see" the former mayor inspected Emma's fingers and knuckles. "Damn Dwarf" Regina muttered as she healed Emma's hand.

"Mom" Henry scolded his mother.

"Sorry, Henry" Regina grinned at Emma who was grinning back at her.

"Mom, when are you coming home?" Henry asked Regina.

"I don't know, sweetie. It's not safe for me right now" the woman's brow was furrowed and her eyes began to burn as she held back her tears.

"But I don't understand. We are your family. We belong together" Henry's face was turning red. Tears were starting to fall down his little cheeks for the second time that day. Emma was fighting back her tears as well. "Emma can protect you" Henry continued.

"Henry, I love you. Do you believe me?" the boy shook his head yes. "I am trying to protect you and Emma from danger. Until the danger is gone, I can't come home. I love you too much to risk your lives."

"But that's not fair" Henry cried.

"I know honey. I am sorry. I want to come home too" Regina held the crying child in her arms.

"Then come home Regina. We need you. Please stop hiding and come back to us" Emma begged.

"I can't. Not until she is gone" Regina wiped the tears from Emma's face.

"When I find her. I am going to kill her" Emma was smoldering hot with anger. She was mad at Cora, Regina, hell the whole damn town, including her parents. Her heart was breaking every minute Regina wasn't in her arms. She wanted to lash out like she did today, kicking anyone's ass who threatened Regina or Henry.

"You will not" Regina ordered "Emma, I am serious. You stay the hell away from her" she still had Henry wrapped around her waist. He was listening intently to his mother's argue about each others safety.

"Regina, the woman already tried to rip my heart out and I am still alive." Emma reminded her partner. She regretted saying it though because the pain in Regina's eyes was devastating.

"That doesn't mean she can't kill you with magic. Or without magic for that matter" Regina retorted.

"Wait, I have magic" Emma wondered why she didn't think of this sooner "Can't you teach me to use it so we can fight against her. Together our magic could be powerful enough to defeat Cora."

"Emma, it's too risky" the truth was Regina was scared to teach the sheriff magic. She had a feeling Emma was powerful all by herself. However, Regina was not about to let her lover turn dark for the sake of killing her mother.

"You are infuriating" Emma scoffed. She suddenly thought of a full proof way to get Regina to teach her magic. Mr. Gold "If you don't teach me, I someone who will"

"Emma don't you dare go to him" Regina's eyes went wide fear. Rumple would be glad to teach Emma magic so he can turn around and use her for his own evil purposes.

"It's either you or him. I will learn magic, Regina. I will not let you do this alone. So tell me, what's it gonna be" Emma had Regina backed into a corner. She knew there was no way Regina was going to let Rumple teach her magic.

"Fine. You win. I will teach you how to use your magic" Regina caved. Emma smirked looking please with herself.

"Mom, what's going on? Why are you teaching Emma magic? Is it because of Cora?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry, Cora is dangerous and Emma is a stubborn a…jerk" Regina replied.

"I don't like magic" in Henry's eyes it changed people, made them do bad things. He had never seen magic used for good. He had only ever seen it used for Evil. He surely did not like the idea of Emma, one of the best people he knew, learning magic. He was afraid she would then turn Evil.

"I know you don't like magic Henry, but we need it right now" Emma told the boy.

"But magic changes people. All magic comes with a price" Henry pleaded with Emma. "Tell her mom"

"Henry is right Emma. Are you sure you want to do this?" the former mayor wanted so badly for Emma to change her mind.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe. I don't see any other way" Emma was willing to pay whatever price she had to, as long as Regina was able to come home and her family was whole again. She also thought defeating Cora would be a way to redeem Regina with the town. A win, win in Emma's eyes.

"Ok, We will do it your way Emma" arguing with Emma Swan was like arguing with a brick wall. Regina knew it was useless.

"Thank you" Emma leaned in to kiss Regina but was interrupted by their son.

"Does this mean you are coming home mom?" Henry asked once more hoping for a different answer.

"Not yet Henry. I'm sorry" Regina ran her hands through her the boy's fine brown hair. The look of disappointment on Henry's face was too much. Regina let the tears fall freely from her eyes. Emma took her love in her arms and let the woman cry.

"We are going to be together again. All of us. I promise. I will not let that woman or this town, destroy our lives" Emma was now holding both Regina and Henry.

"It's getting late and Henry has school tomorrow" the sheriff kissed her lady on the cheek.

"Of course" Regina moved out of Emma's grasp.

"Henry, I love you. You be good. No more fights, understand. I will visit you soon. Ok" Regina kneeled down and hugged her son. She never wanted to let him go.

"You promise" Henry pouted.

"I promise" Regina kissed him on the cheek and stood back up to face Emma. "I love you" she gave Emma a kiss on her lips; it was gentle but full of emotion. "Take care of our son. I will be in touch." Emma had that same disappointed look as Henry. Regina kissed Emma one last time and then vanished in a puff of purple magical smoke.

"Come on kid. Let's go" Emma and Henry silently trekked their way back to the sheriff's car. The pair was exhausted from the day's events. Henry fell asleep on the way back to the apartment. Emma carried the boy upstairs and put him to bed. She had a small glimmer of hope that the combination of magical powers would be enough to defeat the Evil Cora Mills.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First of all thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this story, favorite, and follow. It means a lot to me and keeps me writing. So here ya go. Cora makes her appearance. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters**

Chpt 4

It was late and the town was sleeping. The witch, under an invisibility spell, stood outside the door of the pawn shop. She noticed the closed sign hanging on the window glass. No one else would be coming around to interrupt. The witch silently observed her target. He was rummaging through spell books and writing notes. The witch shook her head '_love is weakness old man'_ she thought. A few seconds later, she magically appeared in front of Mr. Gold.

"You won't find a cure for memory loss in those books" a familiar voice mocked him.

"Hello, Dearie. What may I ask brings you into my shop today?" he asked the woman. Mr. Gold put down his pen and closed his dusty old books.

"Am I not allowed to visit an old friend?" Cora responded casually.

"We are not friends, Dearie and I have work to do" Mr. Gold dismissed the Queen.

"Like what? Wasting time searching for a way to bring that poor girls memory back? Haven't you figured it out? Of course not, what would the Dark One know about true love" Cora chuckled.

"More than a woman who ripped her own heart out to avoid it" Mr. Gold hissed.

"I did what I had to do"

"You did it for revenge and a lust for power" Mr. Gold reminded Cora.

"The very same reasons you became the Dark One" Cora countered.

Mr. Gold couldn't argue with that. He couldn't even give the power up to save his son or be with Belle back in the Enchanted Forest. The power was too intoxicating.

"What do you want?" Mr. Gold snapped at the witch.

"I am here because I need your help"

"You need MY help. What would make you think I would help YOU?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Well, for one, I know where to find the pirate" Cora smirked knowing Captain Hook was a weakness for Mr. Gold.

"I'm listening" Mr. Gold sighed and gestured for Cora to continue.

"I thought as much" Cora smiled, pleased with herself "Tell me something. Why does the pirate hate you so much? Besides the fact that he now has a hook for a hand"

"He stole my wife. I tore her heart out and crushed it right in front of him. Much like you did to Regina"

"Yes, well, killing ones true love is a quick way to make an enemy" Cora shrugged "And that is why you hate him as well, am I correct"

"Who says I love her" Mr. Gold challenged. "And Belle is still alive"

"She doesn't remember you." Cora gently caressed Mr. Gold's cheek "I have seen you with her. I have seen the way you look at her. You looked at me that way once"

"What is it you are wanting my help with, Dearie?" Mr. Gold moved away from Cora.

"Regina. I want her back" Cora proclaimed.

"You can't be serious" Mr. Gold laughed.

"Of course I am"

"That is not going to be easy, Dearie. She hates the both of us"

"I know" Cora responded "I hoped framing her for murder would break her enough so that she would seek me out, but that damn Savior got in the way and ruined everything" Cora sneered.

"Yes, but the town still hates Regina. Seems they hold a grudge against the Evil Queen for taking away their happiness, which could be of some use to you"

"Not as long as the Savior is around. It appears my daughter has allowed her self to fall in love with this woman" Cora shuddered.

"This is true. Those two are very much in love. Emma will not let you anywhere near Regina. You are aware the Savior has magic?"

"Unfortunately, I experienced it first hand when I tried to rip her heart out" Cora frowned. "Her magic doesn't scare me. She doesn't even know how to use it"

"Hmm…she is new to magic" Mr. Gold agreed "I can't kill her if that's what you came here for. Regina will go insane with grief and destroy the whole town, including myself. And that just won't do, my dear"

"Who said you had to kill her? Just get her out of town for a little while. Don't you have a missing son to look for?" Core reminded Mr. Gold.

"Yes, but right now my priority is Belle"

"What is it with you people and love? Look, I will not let any harm come to your precious Belle" Cora said with an eye roll.

"All I want is to be reunited with my daughter and get a second chance with her. Isn't that what you want with your son?" the witch pointed out.

"Let me get this strait. I help you and you will tell me where I can find Hook?" Mr. Gold verified with Cora. "And you won't let anyone hurt Belle while I am looking for my son?"

"I promise both of those things" Cora grinned with delight.

Mr. Gold thought about it for a moment before answering. _I have an opportunity to find my son, kill the pirate and get back at Regina. _

"Rumplestiltskin at your service" the Dark One bowed.

"Ms. Swan does owe me a favor and it's time I collected." Mr. Gold had a potion that allowed him to cross the barrier without losing his memory. He would get some things together, go get the Sheriff and be on his way to find his son.

"Excellent. Let me know when you plan on calling in this favor, so I can prepare to meet with Regina" Cora could not hide her excitement. She would get her daughter back, no matter what the cost and they together they would be unstoppable.

"Should be within the next few days, but I will be in touch" Mr. Gold assured the witch. "Now, tell me where to find the pirate"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok so I finally got a chance to update this story. Sorry it took so long. Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this, follow and favorite. I still have no idea what is going to happen. Just kinda going with it as scenes pop into my head. So I hope you enjoy the next two chapters. Sorry for any errors. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or the characters**

Chpt 5

Emma awoke to the sound of the alarm blaring in her ear. She leaned over and slammed her hand down on the off button.

"Damn it" She grumbled.

"Hey kid. Time to get up" Emma nudged Henry. The boy often slept with his mother these days due to the nightmares he was having since Regina disappeared.

"Don't want to" he mumbled.

"Trust me kid, I don't either, but we got to, so come on"

Henry showered first, followed by Emma. She was in no mood for the full sheriff's uniform today. She settled for a white v-neck t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and her favorite red leather jacket. She pulled her hair back into a long pony tail that hung loose down her back. For foot wear she decided on her favorite worn black leather boots.

Downstairs, Henry was helping his grandma with breakfast. The aroma of fresh coffee, eggs and bacon, made Emma's stomach rumble.

"Hi Emma, breakfast is almost ready" Snow informed her daughter.

"Here ya go Ma" Henry had a cup of coffee made for Emma just the way she liked it.

"Thanks, kid, go sit down so we can eat" Emma kissed him on the forehead. She silently thanked Regina for raising such a great kid.

"Where's David?" Emma asked noticing her father's absence.

"He left early help out down at the shelter. He will be meeting up with Leroy and the other dwarves for breakfast this morning" The sound of Leroy's name made Emma cringe.

"Emma, did you have to break Leroy's nose?" Snow asked as the three of them sat down to eat.

"He was talking about killing Regina" Emma got defensive "the guy has had it coming for a while. Drunken bastard"

"Emma" Snow scolded her daughter.

"What? He is" Emma scoffed. Snow rolled her eyes blowing off her daughters comment and changed the subject.

"Have you heard from Regina?"

Emma hated lying to her mother so she took the easy way out and shook her head no as she sipped her coffee, eyeing Henry to keep his mouth shut.

"You know I would gladly give Regina her job back if she returned" the brunette confessed "Being the mayor is….not for me"

"You and David are a huge part of the reason she left" Emma reminded her mother.

After the Archie incident Snow and David were unforgiving of the former Evil Queen. They were the first ones to rally against Regina and accuse her of returning to her old ways. It wasn't long before the whole town followed suit. Regina was devastated. She had tried so hard to show everyone that she could change. She quit using magic and started seeing Archie for therapy sessions. Regina disappeared when Snow and David confronted to the formal queen, ready to throw her in jail.

"I know Honey and I am truly sorry for that" Snow apologized "I was wrong. I can see how much the two of you are hurting because of my poor judgment. I would take it back if I could" Henry and Emma looked at the pixie haired woman with disbelief. They were taken back by this admission of wrong doing from the Saint Snow White.

Emma happened to agree with her mother. She and Henry were worse off with out Regina. Nightmares, mood swings, and fighting were only a few of the consequences suffered by the loss of the former mayor.

"Ok, kid, let's get going. I'll give you ride to school" Emma put their plates in the sink, while Henry retrieved his back pack.

"I love you grandma" Henry gave Snow a re-assuring hug before leaving.

"I love you too Henry" she ran her fingers through his thin brown hair. Snow was so grateful that Henry didn't hate her for how she had treated his mom. "You better get going. Don't want to be late" the boy walked to the front door where Emma was waiting.

"Have a good day, Emma" Snow looked at her daughter with pleading eyes that begged for forgiveness.

"You too" Emma countered "Hey, you know maybe you should talk to Belle. I bet she would be willing to help you out with the Mayor stuff. She's really smart"

"That's a good idea. I'll stop by the library on my way to the office. Thanks Emma" the three generations of Charmings walked out the door making their way to school and work.

"Are you going to see my mom today?" Henry asked Emma on the car ride to school.

"I hope so kid" she pulled up to the curb in front of the building "Have a good day and no fighting"

"Ok" he hauled his back pack over his shoulder and ran to class. Emma watched as Henry scurry up the stairs. Once he was safely inside, she drove the cruiser to the sheriff's station.

"Fuuuckk" Emma whined at the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated on her desk. Without Regina bugging her every five minutes to get her work turned in, Emma became a little lax and let it pile up.

The sheriff was about to sit down when she noticed an envelope with her name written in large bold letters. She recognized the writing as Regina's. Emma's heart fluttered at the thought of her love. She opened the envelope and took out the slip of paper that was hidden within.

"_Meet me at the place we had our first kiss on your lunch break. PS. I love you_" Emma remembered that night like it was yesterday. She had finally gotten the courage up to ask Regina out on a date. Emma wanted to do something for the mayor that she would never forget. The sheriff had discovered a lake hidden deep in the forest one night when she was chasing Pongo. She set up a romantic candle light dinner on the shore for the mayor. The two of them talked, drank wine, danced under the moon light and shared their first kiss.

The sheriff glanced at the clock on the wall. She had a few hours to kill before meeting Regina. Emma kept her self busy by catching up on budgets and tax forms. She contemplated taking a nap on the cot inside the jail cell but decided against it. She was afraid she wouldn't wake up for her rendezvous with her queen.

After what felt like an eternity of filling out paperwork, it was time for Emma's lunch break. She locked up the office and transferred the phone line to her cell in case of an emergency. The sheriff drove the cruiser out to the forest at the edge of town. She forced her protesting body to hike up to the lake where she found the tree that they had carved their initials into, like two teenagers in love.

"I see you got my message" Regina suddenly appeared startling Emma making the brunette chuckle.

"Damn it, Regina" Emma exclaimed "You can't just sneak up on people like that"

"Did the big bad sheriff get scared?" Regina mocked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I didn't shoot you" Emma stepped up to Regina. The brunette wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "Lucky me"

"Emma, are you sure about this" Regina asked again.

"Yes, Regina, I want to learn how to use my magic"

"I don't like it"

"Well, as I told you before, either you help me or Mr. Gold does"

"Emma, you have no idea what you are asking. I have seen magic corrupt good people" Regina stated "You are the noblest person I have ever met. Despite all the shit you have gone through, you somehow managed to remain a good person, who does the right thing even when it's difficult. That's part of why I love you. I can't stand the thought of you being changed in any way by magic" Regina was sure she wasn't going to win this argument but it was worth a try.

"Babe, I know you are scared. Hell I am too" Emma kissed Regina again "I trust that you and Henry will keep me in check. I won't let you fight alone. Not ever again"

"Emma, Cora is my problem. If you get hurt because of her I will never forgive myself"

"Regina, Cora is everybody's problem. She could kill any of us at anytime" Emma retorted. Regina hated when Emma was right.

"Please, babe. Teach me how to use my magic. I promise I will only use it for good" Emma stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and gave Regina her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Regina huffed. "You win. Now please stop looking at me like that"

"Thank you" Emma smiled pleased with her self for having the ability to persuade the Evil Queen. She peppered kissed all over Regina's face.

"Alright, time to get serious for a bit. Go stand over there" Regina pointed to a clearing a few feet away "I am going to attempt to teach you how to conjure fire. Hopefully you don't burn the forest down"

"Ha Ha" Emma rolled her eyes and trekked her way the clearing "So now what?"

"Close your eyes and focus your energy to your hands" Regina instructed "Concentrate on what you are trying to do. Will the fire to come to you"

Regina was beginning to lose patients. Emma would conjure fire alright but not in her hands. Thankfully, no body was hurt. Regina turned off the flames as quickly as Emma had started them. It also helped that Regina was able to heal any injury the sheriff may have caused.

"How is it that the clumsiest, most uncoordinated woman on the planet has been gifted with magic" Regina hollered out to thin air.

"I'm trying, Regina. I don't know what I am doing wrong" Emma shot back.

"Focus, Emma" Regina snapped "Magic is about emotion. You have to feel it"

"Ugh" Emma groaned.

"How about we call it a day" Regina could see the frustration in the sheriff's face. "We can try again tomorrow"

"I suck" Emma sulked in self pity.

"Come here" Regina held her arms open for Emma. The sheriff welcomed the warm embrace. Emma nuzzled her head into Regina's neck. The women held each other enjoying the closeness of one another.

"You need to go" Regina whispered.

"Not yet" Emma crashed her lips into Regina's in a heated kiss. Regina wound her fingers into Emma's blonde curls, deepening the kiss. She had missing the sheriff in more ways then one and was instantly turned on by the passion pouring out of her partner.

Emma unbuttoned the woman's jeans and slipped her hand in between her lover's legs. She let out a low growl at the feel of how excited Regina was for her. Emma massaged Regina's center, teasing her throbbing clit with each stroke.

"Shit" Regina whimpered. Emma removed the woman's jeans and panties to gain better access. The sheriff was kneeling before her queen, eager to please. Regina gasped at the feel of Emma's hot tongue sliding through her slick folds as the blonde licked and sucked on her hardened clit.

"Yes Emma. Right there" Regina panted "Fuck me" the sheriff obeyed her queen and roughly thrust three fingers into the woman's soaked entrance. Emma curled her fingers slightly to press against her inflamed g-spot with each thrust. Regina's breathing became quicker as her walls began to enclose around Emma's fingers.

"OH SHIT EMMA!" Regina screamed out as she hit her peak. Emma continued her ministrations with her tongue bringing Regina over the top again and again until the woman finally had to push Emma's head away from her sensitive area.

"I miss tasting you" Emma said while holding her trembling girlfriend in her arms as she came down from her high.

"MMMM… I miss you too, dear" Regina kissed her savior, tasting her own juices on her lover's lips.

"Ugh…this blows Regina" Emma complained "I don't want to leave you"

"Do you think I like this, Emma?" the brunette hissed "I miss Henry and you and our bed and my closet" Regina ranted, while putting her pants back on "Cora has fucked up my life! Again!"

"Hey, look at me" Emma lifted Regina's chin so that their eyes met. "Fuck Cora. She will not break us. I won't let her. Together, we will get through this. Me, you, and Henry, will be a family again. I love you Regina Mills."

"I love you more, Emma Swan" Regina sighed.

"Nope, not possible"

"Damn. I guess I better go. Henry will be pissed if I don't pick him up on time" Both women laughed at that. The boy took after his adoptive mother when it came to things like punctuality.

"Here. Take my hand. I'll take you back to your car" Emma held Regina's hand as she transported them in puff of purple smoke back to Emma's cruiser.

"Emma, are you ok" Regina hadn't taken into consideration that her girlfriend wasn't used to traveling by smoke. Emma's complexion was ghost white.

"I think I'm going to puke" Emma barely managed to get out before her breakfast came back up. Regina stepped out the way just in time to miss getting vomit on her shoes.

"How in the hell do you travel like that? Emma sputtered.

"Well, Dear, I have been traveling like that for half my life" Regina replied "You get used to it"

"I don't like it" Emma pouted. Regina chuckled and kissed Emma on the cheek.

"You better get going. Our son will be waiting" Emma nodded in agreement.

Regina watched as her love drove away. She wondered if she could ever truly be free from Cora. It seemed that death would be the only answer to getting rid of the monster that was her mother. Once the cruiser was out of sight, the former queen magically transported her self back to her one of her many lonely hide outs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt 6

"Sonofabitch" Cora grumbled. She had just returned to the invisible ship after a full day of spying on her daughter and the sheriff.

"What's the matter Love" Hook asked the sorceress.

"It appears the Evil Queen has fallen in love" Cora replied with a frown.

"Regina has fallen in love? With who?"

"The blonde we encountered in the Enchanted Forest. The one they call the Savior" Cora sneered.

"Well your daughter has good taste" Hook smirked "Emma is a beautiful woman"

"You're not helping" Cora chided.

"What's so wrong with Regina being in love" Hook asked. "Don't you want her to be happy? At least one of should be right" if looks could kill Hook would have fallen over dead from the glare Cora was giving him.

"Love brings heartache, suffering, and pain. You of all people should know that" Cora spat "You have been trying to kill the Dark One for ages because he killed your true love"

"Correct dear Cora. And might I remind you that Regina hates you for the exact same reason. Do you honestly believe she could ever forgive you?"

"We shall see" the pair remained silent, watching the waves beat against the harbor.

"Have you ever been in love Cora?" Hook questioned the Queen. The pirate was pleasantly surprised when his companion answered him honestly.

"Why do you think I ripped my own heart out" Cora responded "Love is weakness Hook. It makes people stupid. I am not weak or stupid."

"Well now, the Queen of Hearts was once in love" the pirate mocked "Who was the lucky fellow?"

"NO ONE" the witch shouted "It no longer matters. What matters now is getting my daughter back"

"Why do you want her back so badly? You don't love her. You can't love without a heart"

"It is none of your concern" Cora said avoiding the question. "I have kept up my end of the deal Hook. The Dark One will come here searching for you. Vengeance shall be yours"

"Thank you" said the pirate. _The crocodile will soon be dead and I will have avenged my Mila. _Hook declared to him self.

"Hook, tell me. What do you plan to do once you kill Rumplestiltskin?" Cora inquired. She had come to like having Hook around. He was quite useful. His skills benefited her needs. Maybe she would find a place for him when she became the Dark One.

"I would like to make my way back to the Enchanted Forest. This realm is not for me."

"This land is very strange" the older woman agreed.

"You know Cora, if you kill the blonde or her son, Regina will then kill you" the pirate pointed out.

"I do not plan to kill the boy. The blonde on the other hand I can use to fuel the anger I need for Regina to remember who she is"

"Well, good luck to you my dear" Hook bowed to the Queen. "One more thing before I go. Have you ever considered putting your heart back in?" Hook asked the queen.

"Why would I do that" Cora laughed at the absurd question.

"To get your daughter back, of course" the pirate left Cora baffled "Good night my dear" Hook hollered as he made his way bellow desk to his bed chamber.

"Fucking Pirate" the witch muttered.

Cora continued to stare out over the splashing water. She contemplated what Hook said before he left. The sorceress could not fathom putting her heart back in her chest for any reason, least of all her own daughter. Her reasons for wanting Regina had nothing to do with loving her. Cora craved absolute power. She was addicted to magic and the strength it provided. She pictured her self ruling as the Dark One. Her subjects would bow to her, kissing her boots, afraid for their lives. Regina could either join her in ruling the world, as the Evil Queen or she would die. Simple as that.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Finally Chpt 7 is here. I know it has been a while since I updated this story. I apologize. I hope you like this chapter. I should have a follow up chapter by next week. Sorry if there are any errors. **

**Thank you everyone who is taking the time to read, follow and favorite this story! It means so much to me that you guys are enjoying what I am writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters on the show **

Chpt 7

Regina let out a sigh. All this transporting by magic to a different hideout every night was getting old. Maybe Emma was right, she thought, maybe I should go back to the mansion. At least there she could be comfortable waiting for her mother's arrival. She looked at her reflection in the mirror "What the fuck am I doing" She said out loud to the brown eyes staring back at her.

Regina was about to get into bed when she felt the familiar tingle of magic on her skin. She knew there was no way Emma was using magic to travel. There was only one other person who could cause that type of reaction. As if on queue, Cora suddenly appeared, a few feet away, in a cloud of dark blue smoke.

"Mother" Regina exhaled at the sight of the dreadful woman.

"Hello Dear" Cora grinned with delight.

"How did you find me?"

"Magic of course"

"Of course" Regina nodded in agreement.

"I must say, it's been exhausting spying on you dear, with you transporting yourself all over town" Cora waved her hand about.

"Thanks to you, Mother, I have no home" Regina chided.

"I need to get your attention my darling"

"So you framed me for murder. Good job. You got everyone's attention" Regina huffed "What do you want Mother?"

"I want a new start with my daughter" Cora said with a smile. Regina narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her mother, and then laughed at the older witch.

"You're kidding right" Cora stared at her daughter confused by the woman's actions. "I hate you. You have done nothing but cause me heartache my whole life"

"I know dear but after what I have to offer I think you will change your mind"

"What could you possibly offer me?" the younger woman scoffed.

"Unlimited Power" Cora stated "A chance to be rid of Snow White for good" Cora noticed the glint in Regina's eye at the mention of Snow White.

"mmm….Tempting but no thank you" she wouldn't risk losing Henry and Emma simply to get back at Snow. She has been down that road and it never turns out to her benefit.

"Do you think the people of this town will ever forgive you for what you have done to them? You are the Evil Queen, Regina and that is who you will always be"

"I am not her anymore" Regina snapped "I have made a new life for myself and it does not include you"

"I did not give up my life for you to become this weakling!" the old witch shouted causing the lights to flicker.

"I am not weak" Regina boasted with her head held high.

"You are pathetic. I have seen you with that woman. Do you think she loves you Regina? How could anyone love an Evil Queen who so easily slaughtered a town full of innocent people for revenge?" Cora pointed out "on the woman's mother no less"

"If you're trying to break me, it isn't going to work. I am no longer afraid of you"

"Perhaps not" Cora said responding to her daughter's defiance "Let me put it this way. Would you risk the life of the Savior or what is the boy's name? Henry is it? Over your hatred of me"

"You will not harm them! I will not allow it!" Regina yelled at the evil witch causing the walls of the hide out to shake. Cora didn't flinch, she continued on trying to manipulate Regina without a moment's hesitation.

"Regina, if it is a family you want then come with me. I am your mother. You can bring Henry too if you would like" Cora offered "The Evil Queen and The Dark One ruling the world. We would be unstoppable."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Regina hollered "You want to become the Dark One! There is no fucking way I would let you near my son!"

"I can destroy your love again with a snap of my fingers dear" Cora threatened "I am giving you one last chance to join me"

"Over my dead body" Regina spat in Cora's face. Her eyes blazed purple as her anger took over.

"So be it" Cora plunged her hand into Regina's heart and squeezed. She tried to remove the organ from her daughter's chest but as Cora pulled her hand back, the heart remained in its place.

"You have found True Love with the Savior" the old sorceress removed her hand from Regina's body with disgust.

"Yes" was the last thing Regina heard herself say before she felt her mother's wrath.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok so here is the new chapter. I hope ya'll like it. Its longer than the last two I submitted. I am a bit nervous about this chapter. Cora is very evil right now. Thank you to every one who is reading, following and adding this story to their favorites. I am not sure when I will be able to update this story again. I don't know what will happen next. I write it as scenes play out in my mind. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own OUAT or its characters **

Chpt 8

"Henry asleep?" Charming asked Emma handing her a beer. She looked haggard, dark circles under her eyes and shoulders slumped. David felt a wave of guilt pour over him knowing that he was partially responsible for her sleepless nights.

"Yeah" Emma popped the top off the beer bottle and took a long draw of the amber liquid.

"Good" David and Emma sat at the dining room table in awkward silence while Snow cleaned up the kitchen from dinner.

"Look, Emma, I know things have been tense with us for a while now" David began.

"Whose fault is that?"

"Let me finish" David interrupted before Emma could chew him out "I hope you can try to understand where your mother and I are coming from. You are our baby girl and we want to protect you"

"I am a grown woman. I can make my own decisions" Emma scoffed "I don't need your protection"

"Yes I know, Emma, but you are still our daughter. We love you and only want the best for you" David went on "that being said. I may not like it or understand it but I know you love Regina. I guess I will have learn to accept that and try to find a way to put the past behind us"

Emma was speechless. This morning her mom had apologized for her treatment of Regina during the Archie scandal and now her father was giving his blessing to be with her. What the hell was going on?

"Aaahhh fuck" the sheriff suddenly cried out, doubling over and clutching her chest.

"Emma? What's wrong?" her father was at her side in an instant.

"Regina" the blonde was barely able to respond through her clenched teeth "She's hurt"

"How?" Snow and Charming glanced at each other, their eyes wide as they realized how it was that Emma could be feeling Regina's pain.

"Aaahh Regina!" Emma screamed.

"What is that?" Snow was the first to see the radiant glow coming from their daughter. As Emma's pain and fear increased, so did the brilliance of the light shining off of her. The rays were becoming blinding and the couple had to cover their eyes from the white light. Then there was a deafening pop that echoed through out the apartment. When Snow and David opened their eyes they were stunned. Emma had disappeared.

"What the hell?" David said "Where did she go?"

"To her True Love"

Emma felt sick to her stomach. She took a moment to catch her breath. The aching in her chest had stopped. It took only a few seconds for her to understand what had happened. Her magic brought her to Regina.

What Emma witnessed next was horrifying. Cora was assaulting her own daughter without remorse. Regina was trying to fight back, throwing a fireball and furniture at her mother, but Cora was too strong. The wicked witch deflected everything her daughter threw at her.

"Regina" Emma called out. Cora grinned at the sight of the Savior. The evil sorceress froze her daughter in place, lifted her from the ground and slammed the brunette into the wall full force. Regina's body crashed to the floor in a motionless heap.

"NO!" Emma raced over to her girlfriend, checking for a pulse. "What did you do?"

"Punishment for her disobedience" the sorceress smirked.

"Emma" Regina croaked at the sound of her lover's voice. She was confused. Emma couldn't travel by magic.

"Baby, I'm right here" Emma re-assured the injured woman.

"How did you…?" Regina began to ask but Emma placed a finger on her lips.

"Ssshhh. Save your strength. I'll explain later"

"You two make me sick" Cora scowled "How is it that my daughter, The Evil Queen of the Enchanted forest, finds True Love with her enemy's child. You were suppose to destroy her not fall in love with her" Cora paced back and forth as she scolded Regina.

"I offered Regina unlimited power and thanks to you blondie, she refused me. No one refuses me without consequence" Cora spat "Was love really worth dying for my dears?" Electricity crackled in the witches hands. Cora shot bolts of high powered lightning at the couple, determined to end them

Emma instinctively placed her body on top of Regina. Without knowing it, the Savior had created a force field, protecting them from Cora's deadly magic. The lightning was absorbed by the barrier surrounding the two women leaving them unharmed.

"NO!" Cora shouted. The witch's fury was causing the hide out to shake violently and electricity was pouring out of Cora smashing random objects in the room. "As soon as I become the Dark One, you two will be the first to die" There is no way she is being defeated by True Love.

"Holy shit" Emma had never been more terrified "Babe, can you get us out of here" Regina used every last ounce of energy she had to poof the two of them back to the mansion. They arrived safely in the foyer of the empty house. Emma was still holding Regina; the woman had passed out from the exertion of getting them home.

"Fuck" Emma lifted the brunette into her arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. She lay the injured woman down on the bed as gently as possible. The sheriff found her phone and began dialing her parent's number.

"Emma. You're ok" David answered relieved to hear his daughter's voice on the line.

"Yeah I am fine but Regina is hurt real bad."

"Where are you?"

"The mansion. I don't know what to do. Dad, please hurry." Emma pleaded.

"We're on our way. Hang tight" as soon as the call disconnected David, grabbed his wife and his keys. Snow called Ruby asking her to watch Henry for the night. David made a quick stop for backup and then hauled ass to the mayor's house.

Emma did all she could keep Regina comfortable while she waited on her parents. She placed a cool rag on the woman's forehead and softly kissed her lips. "Please stay with me babe" she begged her love "I can't lose you"

"Hello! Emma! Where are you?" Snow called out from downstairs. Emma rushed to meet her parents at the door. She was taken aback at the sight of the Blue Fairy.

"What is she doing here?" Emma snapped.

"Well, considering Dr. Whale was the leader of an angry mob that tried to kill Regina, we figured Blue would be a better choice for help" David explained.

"Right" Emma agreed "Sorry. Come on. She's upstairs" the sheriff led the way to the bedroom. Snow gasped when she saw the bruises all over Regina's body.

"What happened to her?" Blue asked.

"Cora happened" Emma said with hatred dripping from her tongue "that evil bitch. I swear when I get my hands on her she is going to wish she was never born"

"Emma, Honey, I know this looks bad but Regina will be ok. She is a survivor and she won't give up on you and Henry" Snow put her arms around her daughters shoulders. Emma turned into her mother's warm embrace finding comfort in the hug. Blue took this opportunity to assess Regina's injuries and use her wand to heal the queen.

"She will be fine Emma. She needs to recuperate from the damage Cora caused. I expect she will be out for a while but she will wake up" Blue explained.

"Thank you" Emma wiped the tears from her eyes. She was more than grateful that she had found people who loved her so much, that they were willing to put their past aside to save the life of a woman who, on numerous occasions, attempted to end their lives.

"I need you guys to watch Henry until Regina wakes up. I don't want him seeing her like this" Emma walked the three of them downstairs to the door. It was almost dawn now and all them were worn out from the nights events.

"Of course Emma" Snow said "If you need anything, let me know"

"Keep us posted" David hugged Emma goodbye.

"I will"

"Get some rest sweetie" Snow kissed her daughters cheek and then exited the mansion to go home.

Once the trio was gone, Emma raided the liquor cabinet. She poured herself a double shot of whiskey and downed it in one gulp and then immediately poured another. She needed to calm her nerves. After the second shot, Emma placed the glass in the sink and trekked back up the stairs to Regina. She took off her boots and placed them at the foot of the bed. Emma was too exhausted to change into pajamas, so she lay down next to Regina, fully clothed.

"I hope you can hear me" Emma, scooted as close to her love as she could get "I promise I will never let that woman hurt you again" she kissed Regina's lips "I love you so much" Emma soon fell asleep holding Regina in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: An Update is finally here. The two chapters that I am submitting are short scenes but important. I hope you enjoy them. **

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, favorite and follow this story. I really love writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own OUAT or its characters**

**Chpt 9**

"I am going to destroy this whole fucking town" the sorceress screamed at the top her lungs. Regina's hide out was wrecked and Cora was pissed beyond measure. "I must find that dagger. I will be the Dark One"

Cora lingered in the rubble thinking about Rumplestiltskin and where he could have hidden the source of his magic. Maybe it was cloaked, she thought. Cora had been searching for the dagger since she arrived in Storybrooke a few weeks ago. She contemplated the different area's she had already looked and only became more upset at her failure.

The witch thought about confronting her old friend and torturing him for the information she was seeking when suddenly the answer was clear. She would visit the woman in the hospital, Belle. Rumplestiltskin was in love with her and when people are in love they share their darkest of secrets. The girl may not be able to remember her own name but Cora knew that deep within Belle's subconscious lay the hiding place of her treasure.

In a puff of smoke, the witch was at the hospital, disguised as one of the nurses. She was able to find the girl's room with ease and peered in through a small window on her door. Belle was awake, reading a book. Cora opened door to the woman's room and walked in grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello Dear"

"Oh, Hello" Belle looked up from her book and greeted the nurse.

"I just stopped to by to check on you. Is everything ok?"

"Yes thank you"

"Wonderful"

With a wave of her hand Cora put the brunette to sleep. "This wont hurt a bit" she said to the sleeping beauty. Cora placed the tips of her fingers on Belle's temples and withdrew the girl's memories. A picture show of the woman's life flashed before the witch's eyes. She wished there was a way to fast forward through all the bullshit to get what she needed. The sorceress blanched at the intimate moments shared between Rumplestiltskin and his love. When she finally came across the image she was hoping for, the hiding place of the Dark Dagger, Cora released her hold on Belle.

"Foolish man" said the witch "Soon I will control the world"

In an instant Cora was at the top of the clock tower. She inched her way closer to the hands on the clock. According to Belle's memory, just inside the minute hand was a small opening containing her prize. Cora was ecstatic when she reached into the slit and felt the object of her desire. She easily removed the dagger from its hiding place and held it up for inspection.

"Magnificent" whispered the sorceress "I have found the key. Now I must unlock the power"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHP 10**

Regina's head was pounding. When she tried to move, Regina felt a weight on her chest pinning her down. Her heart began to race with panic. She opened her eyes, taking in the scene before her. Blonde curls and light snores. Regina let out a sigh of relief. Emma had fallen asleep with her head on Regina's chest and an arm around her waist. Rather than wake Emma up, Regina curled in closer to her love and drifted off to sleep once more.

"Emma" Regina cried out. She was sweaty and shaking.

"Regina, baby, are you ok?" Emma rushed to her lover's side.

"I had a nightmare and when I woke up you were gone" tears were streaming down chocolate brown eyes.

"Ssshhh. It's ok. I'm right here" Emma climbed back into bed and held Regina's trembling body. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I just need you to hold me" Emma stroked Regina's hair and kissed her head and cheek, assuring her that everything was going to be ok.

"Emma?"

"Yeah babe"

"Why are you naked?" once Regina calmed down she became aware of the warm bare skin pressed against her. Emma chuckled at the brunette.

"I was about to take a shower. I didn't want to wake you. The blue fairy said you need to rest"

"The blue fairy was here?"

"Yes" said Emma "Don't get mad Regina. Blue healed you"

Regina only nodded. She was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe Blue, a sworn enemy, healed her injuries.

"Henry is with my parents. I didn't want him to see you like…" Emma couldn't complete her sentence. She was getting choked up remembering the state of Regina last night.

"Emma. What happened? How did you find me?"

"I don't know Regina. All I know is I felt this pain in my chest like someone was squeezing my heart and I knew it was your pain. Then there was this light and suddenly I was there with you. I think my magic took me to you"

"True Love"

"What?"

"Our magic is connected by True Love" Regina explained "that's how you were able to find me. Your love brought you to me" Emma thought that sounded a bit familiar but she brushed it off.

"Regina, I know this isn't the best time and definitely not the way I pictured this" Emma started "Babe, I love you more than my own life and once all this is over, I want us to be a real family. Regina I want you to be my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life adoring you and showing you how much I love you"

"Oh Emma, nothing would make me happier" the two shared a passionate kiss sealing their marriage proposal. Emma could feel the pulsing need of her love down in her core. She began to kiss Regina on her neck and slid her hands up the woman's thigh to gently massage her center.

"How are you feeling?" asked Emma. Regina wanted to celebrate her love but her body was sore from the abuse she had endured the night before.

"I want to honey but it hurts to move right now"

"I understand" said Emma "How about a hot bubble bath"

"That sounds great"

Emma started the bath while Regina got undressed. She used Regina's favorite lavender and vanilla bath salts to help ease the tension. The two of them enjoyed the feel of soft skin caressing limbs as they bathed each other. They didn't speak with words only touches and kisses.

After their bath, the couple decided it was time Emma called her parents. She didn't want to do it. All Emma wanted was a drama free day spent with Regina and Henry. "Fucking Cora" she mumbled as she dialed her parent's number. Snow and David agreed to come over to the house to discuss a plan about how to deal with Evil Sorceress.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am soooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I know some people get frustrated when authors don't update regularly. I thank everyone who is reading, following and adding this story to their favorites. It really means a lot to me. Thank you. So anyway, here is the new chapter. I am not sure how I feel about it. I do hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Once or its characters**

**CHPT 11**

Engulfed in shimmering gold smoke, Rumplestiltskin, also known as Mr. Gold or The Dark One, materialized on the Storybrooke harbor. Cora had told him the location of Hook's ship and she was right. Even though he could not see the vessel, Gold could feel the magic on his skin. This was definitely the right place. With a snap of his fingers, Mr. Gold removed the cloaking spell revealing his prize. He took a moment to admire the large pirate ship. It was a fine vessel. Once he killed Hook, Gold would keep the ship and sail around the world with his love, Belle, by his side.

As Gold appeared on the main deck of the ship, he heard a familiar and hated voice. He turned around to see his enemy standing before him. Captain Hook was decked out in the usual black leathers with a smug arrogant grin on his face.

"I have been expecting you" said Hook.

"Here I am"

"Indeed" Hook responded "How is your girlfriend these days? Is she still having trouble with her memory?"

"She is non of your concern" replied Gold "This ship will make a lovely addition to my collection"

"You will have this ship over my dead body"

"That's the plan"

"Let us settle this feud once and for all" the pirate suggested a battle to the death. No magic allowed "just a good old fashion duel" said Hook.

"I do not need magic to kill you"

"Funny. That's not how I remember it" Hook said mocking the Gold's past.

At the mention of his cowardice, Gold finally gave in to the rage boiling in his veins and drew a long sword from his cane. He advanced on the pirate with brutal force, causing him to retreat backward, with only his hook to defend himself. Over the years the Captain perfected using the steel weapon connected to his arm and was able to quickly block each jab and swing of Gold's sword.

The two scoundrels moved swiftly around the ship, both fighting for vengeance of lost loves. With each punch, jab and swing of the sword and hook, they vowed to end each others lives. Hook managed to gain the upper hand on Gold and with a quick step to the side, the pirate stabbed his enemy under the rib cage. Gold was stunned. He dropped his weapon and looked down at the wound; blood was seeping through his white button up shirt.

"Why can't I heal?" asked the sorcerer as he tried using his magic to patch up his injury.

"It seems that I have a trick up my sleeve old man" Hook said "a very rare and potent poison is now working it's way through your system. Soon you will be weakened and your organs will shut down and you will die"

Gold's eyes widen with fear. He wasn't ready to die. Not with out saying goodbye to Belle. Already beginning to feel weak, Gold fell to his knees, clutching at the wound in his side.

"Painful isn't it" said Hook "You deserve it after all you have done. You ruined people's lives and now you will finally pay for your crimes"

Before Gold could respond to the pirate, a swirl of blue smoke brought Cora to the main deck of the ship, to stand next to Hook.

"Good job captain" Cora complemented her villainous friend.

"Thank you love"

"What's going on" asked Gold. He was staring up into Cora's cold haunted eyes and his heart sank. "You betrayed me"

"Of course I did" Cora said "And now I will kill you and become the most powerful witch that ever existed."

The dagger instantly appeared in the palm of Cora's hands. She read the inscription carved into the blade "Rumplestiltskin." Gold's body went ridged. He was now under the control of the evil sorceress. A single tear slid down Gold's cheek, for Belle. Cora lifted the dagger to stab the Dark One through his heart "Goodbye, old friend and thank you for your sacrifice"

In a split second, Hook was on the lying on the floor of the main deck, with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. The dagger had vanished from Cora's hands just before it reached Gold's chest. "NO!" screamed the witch. Cora looked up to see Snow White, with her bow at the ready. Emma and Regina were standing beside her.

"Regina" spat Cora "Give me back the dagger and I will spare your life"

"That's not going to happen, mother" said Regina "I cannot allow you to become the Dark One"

"You are no match for me"

"No I am not but we are" said Regina. Snow let loose another arrow, aimed for Cora's face. The witch deflected it easily but the arrow was only a distraction. Emma and Regina sent a forceful pulse of energy strait into Cora's chest. The witch's body was flung overboard, landing her somewhere in the middle of the ocean.

"Holy Shit" Emma exclaimed.

"Is she dead?" Snow asked.

"I don't know" said Regina.

"Well, I don't want to wait around to find out" said Snow "Let's get out of here"

The threesome approached Mr. Gold, who was now lying on his back, shirt covered in blood. Regina instinctively leaned down to try to heal the wound.

"It's useless. I already tried" Gold croaked "I have been poisoned"

"I'm sorry" said Regina. She wasn't sure why she said it. She hated Gold and on more than one occasion wished the man was dead.

"Come on Regina" said Emma "We need to go"

"We are taking him with us" Regina stated and before anyone could argue, they vanished from the ship in a swirl of purple smoke, transporting them back to the mayoral mansion.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Yay finally an update! I think there will only be two or three more chapters in this story. Thank you to every one who takes the time to read, follow and favorite this story. I really do appreciate it. I hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter. It is short but is a good transition to the action of the next chapter. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I still do not own OUAT

Chp 12

Below decks, Captain Hook hollared out in pain, as he yanked the arrow from his shoulder. "Fuck" he graoned through gritted teeth.

Blood began to leak from the wound. Hook tore a strip from his bed sheet and wrapped it around his shoulder to slow the bleeding. Hook thought it was worth the pain or even his own demise, if it meant Rumplestiltkin's death. He began to laugh outloud to himself. He finally defeated the great Rumplestiltskin. "I hope you burn in hell you Evil bastard"

"Surely he is suffering enough" Suddenly Cora appeared inches from the pirate "Don't you think"

"Cora, darling, so glad to see you are still alive" said Hook, his voice raspy from the pain.

"They can't get rid of me so easily" replied Cora as she leaned down to heal the captain's wounded shoulder.

"Thanks for that" said Hook. He unwrapped his shoulder and tossed the bloody rag, moving his shoulder around testing its funtionality."What are you going to do now love?"

"Finish it" Cora replied "I will become the Dark One"

"What about Regina?"

"I will do what I have to. Will you be joining me?"

"No, love" said Hook "I have done what I came to do. He will be dead by your hand or by the poison. Either way, Rumplestiltskin will die and I can move on"

"You have been a loyal companion, Hook. I do hope we cross path's again"

"It has been a pleasure my queen" said Hook, placing a kiss on Cora's hand.

The sorcoress vanished from sight in a cloud of blue smoke. Fully healed, Captain Hook prepared the ship to sail. The sooner he got back to fairytale land the better.

Cora stood outside the Mansion. She could feel the tingle of the protection spell on the house. Her daughter had done well for herself here. For the briefest of moments, Cora wondered what life would have been like had she kept her heart. Would she be proud of her daughter? Would Regina be at her side instead of with the Charmings. _She sure as hell would have never fallen for that Savior,_ Cora thought. The witch channeled her anger for Emma and the Charmings at breaking down the barriers protecting the mansion. Soon she would have all the power and those idiots would be dead.

David moved Rumplestiltskin to the couch and made him as comfortable as possible. His breathing was ragged. He winced in pain as the poison continued to destroy his body.

"She is here" grunted Rumplestiltskin.

"I feel her" said Regina "She is breaking down the protection spell around the house"

"The dagger" Rumple spat "She must not get the dagger"

"I know" said Regina "I will not allow her to become the Dark One. She would be more dangerous than you ever were"

"When I die, the dagger dies" said Rumple "It won't be to long now"

"So when he expires so does the dagger?" asked Emma.

"Apparently so" said Regina.

"Ok, well, Cora is here to get the dagger and he isn't dead yet. What are we going to do?" Snow asked.

"Fight" Emma replied "with all the recourses we have" the sheriff readied her gun and boot knife. David also readied his gun, while Snow prepared her bow. "There are four of us and one of her. We can do this" Regina remained silent. Magic was her only weapon against her mother. She hated Cora for her actions and the abuse she endured but she was still her mother and Regina couldn't bare being responsible for the death of both of her parents.

Emma took her lover's hand and squeezed "Regina, I will do it" said Emma, as if she were reading Regina's thoughts "I will kill Cora"

"Together" Regina said "we will defeat her together" Emma shook her head in agreement and kissed her true love, not caring that her parents were watching "I love you" she whispered to Regina. "I love you too Emma"

"Ok you two, we need to prepare. She could break the protection any minute" said Snow. The four of them quickly discussed a strategy to take out Cora.

Little by little the protection broke down around the mansion. Once, the barriers were down enough for Cora to enter, she arogantly strutted her way up to the front door and turned the knob.


End file.
